Trial 1682
Walkthrough Trial: Deal the finishing blow to a set number of experience-yielding monsters with the prescribed elemental attack. Objective: 200 monsters of the beetle family. Attack: damage of 150 points or greater. Equipment: Teiwaz must be equipped. :*Finishing blow may come from any prescribed elemental source in the party, including avatars. Location:Sauromugue Champaign (S); Goblin's Beetle; There is a camp at J-7 with two Goblin Guerrilla, whose pets can be cut down with Thunder IV (@lv90) The J-7 camp has 4 goblins total. There is also a wandering Goblin Toxophilite that you may have to watch out for. With a well geared black mage (think +2 gear and 40+ added INT) you can nuke these down with Thunder 3. Only exception to this will occur on Earthsday or during earth weather when I got resisted. Even with melon pies. During Earthsday and/or earth weather, consider using Thunder 4 for your nuke of choice. Safe place to rest is behind the tree at the edge of the cliff where none of the gobs really wander. Suggested that you also use invisible often and keep yourself refreshed as the pets are re-summoned approx. every 90 seconds. So just bounce back and forth between the two and you'll be done in no time. User:Tazkwondo If the (J-7) camp is taken, there are also two Goblin Guerrilla at the (J-9)/(I-9) line. One is on the lowest level, and the other is on the area accessible via Garlaige Citadel (S). Go around through Garlaige Citadel and exit back into Sauromugue Champaign. Walk down to the (I-9)/(J-9) line but do not fall off onto the lowest level. From there you can pick off the pet on the lowest level and the one that pops toward the center of (J-9). Note that the pet on the lowest level can get out of range at times so you'll have to just wait. Also be wary of the beetles that spawn in the area as they will link via sight with the pet if you fail to one-shot it. Although, they are not difficult to handle should you link one. User:Jetsam Can be killed with Thunder III at lvl 90 with +40 int, 45 mab, and 411 skill, 1 shot every time, considerably more mp efficient. JavelinX 13:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) <-''please feel free to list your gear'' I thought since this OP probably would never check this again, I would list gear to help you figure out how to 1-shot with thunder3. I am on rdm and here is the exact gear i am using- bugard leather strap+1, witchstone, af3+1 hat, feud pendant, hecates earring, novio earring, morri robe, eradico mitts, strendu ring, +6 INT diamond ring, hecates cape, oneiros sash, af3+2 legs, duelists boots. If a rdm can do it, surely a blm can. Echojin 21:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Garlaige Citadel has many beetles in the lower area (where we used to exp, 'member?) that still con EP at 90. They're Aspirable, and die very easily, a Blizzard V and a Thunder II usually squished em. User:Kyaaadaa 17:22 March 31, 2011. After the May 2011 update, Warden Beetle checks T-VT to lvl 90. The above method works great and can be soloed in about 2.5 hours. ]]Sauromungue Champaign S]] @ I-6 there are Gouger beetles that are IEP @ 99 but watch out for the Goblin ToxophiliteUser:Ladylenneth :*E-7 on Map 3 of Crawlers' Nest, 6 Helm Beetle spawn here every 5 min, all easy prey @lv90. User:Supadude Category:Trial of the Magians Category:Staff Trials